


we're wanted

by starlightjay



Series: a/b/o universe around whole cake/wano // op [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Sad Vinsmoke Sanji, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightjay/pseuds/starlightjay
Summary: sanji is a little (read: a lot) scared by this pregnancy and their wanted status. he might have a break down. luffy just so happens to be extremely hungry.or,sanji freaks out because they are wanted and he's vulnerable.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: a/b/o universe around whole cake/wano // op [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	we're wanted

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wanted to get this out sooner but i was a bit busy. now im jobless and have so much time.
> 
> if you have any ideas for more one shots in the universe, let me know!

Fear about the future should be the thing furthest back in Sanji's mind. Yet, he couldn't think of anything else. Raising a baby as a group of wanted pirates, actively fighting bad guys and risking losing the baby before he's even born. It scared Sanji to death and nobody could comfort him because nobody knew about this fear. This very precedented fear. 

And nothing made it better. In fact, everything made it worse. Everyone in the crew was so kind it made him wanna cry. Because seeing anyone reminded him that he was wanted. They were wanted. All of them. It isn't safe to even be pregnant right now. Yet, here he was. Knocked up. Bun in the oven. Completely and utterly fucked. 

Sanji groaned, burying his face into his crossed arms. "Why couldn't I just be a normal cook with a normal boyfriend?" 

With a grumble, he stood up to start cooking Luffy's second meal of the hour. Hopefully making Luffy something to eat would help get his mind off of this horrible situation he was in. 

Spoiler alert. It didn't. 

Halfway through grilling the chunk of meat, Sanji subconsciously laid his hand on his stomach. His eyes widened dramatically when he realized what he had done and he crumbled to the floor. 

"Oh god, oh god. This baby- a pup on this ship when we're all-" His breathing quickened as he stared at his stomach. "Nothing will go well. He'll-" He went silent as he heard a rather loud voice coming towards the room. 

"Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy whined as he barged into the kitchen. "Are you do- Hey, Sanji." 

The other omega frowned and stepped closer. "Sanji? You okay?" 

"I- I'm fine," he whispered, leaning his entire body on the cupboards. "Just fell is all." 

"You fell?" Luffy tilted his head. "I didn't hear anything." He kneeled in front of his pack mate. 

Sanji completely broke down. "How am I supposed to raise a pup here? We're wanted, Luffy. Everyday is a risk until he can protect himself. Everyone is at risk. Is- is it even worth it? T-to risk everyone's safety, their lives, because we couldn't find protection?" He hugged his stomach. "But I can't- I can't think of giving him up. O-of him being gone. I-i think that scares me even more." 

Luffy huffed softly. "You are going to be such a good parent though. You already care so much about him and he isn't even born yet. You don't have to worry about us. We can handle ourselves and we can protect your pup. Just worry about the two of you. Staying safe and all that other stuff." He smiled at his pack mate. "I promise we'll all keep you guys safe." 

"Fuck, Captain." Sanji lowered his head as the tears leaked from his eyes. 

The younger omega laughed quietly. "You take good care of us too even though you get annoyed with us all." He hugged Sanji. "Don't be sad. Please. It's a good thing." 

"It is a good thing, isn't it?" Sanji chuckled. "It's a great thing. I'm having a baby with Zoro." He hugged Luffy back tightly. "You're gonna protect me if he tries to kill me when he finds out, yeah?" 

"Eh? Zoro wouldn't do that!" Luffy frowned. 

"It's a joke." He giggled into Luffy's neck. "Thank you, Luffy. You may be an idiot-" 

"Hey!" 

"-but you are a good comforter." 

"Ace said that omegas are good at comforting each other. Scents or something." Luffy sighed. "I can't remember now." 

"Your scent didn't change at all, idiot." Sanji laughed again, wiping his tears away. "It was your words." 

"My words?" He tilted his head and furrowed his brows. 

"Yeah, your words. They made me feel better." Sanji pushed himself up. "I need to fer back to cooking. You were hungry, right?" 

"Yes! I'm starving!" Luffy wrapped his arms around Sanji's leg. 

"Get the hell off of me!" 

Luffy laughed loudly, squeezing his leg. 

All was good. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> word count : 668


End file.
